A new darkness
by Dictionary
Summary: A new darkness rises in ME. Aragorn's son and his oldest daughter get into real danger while they are in Imaldris. Please, I need some Reviews! Sounds slower than it is
1. Default Chapter

Silence lay over Imaldris, only the wind hissed through the empty streets and whirled around the leaves on the ground. Raindrops fell soundlessly out of dark clouds and washed away the dirt from the old walls, which once were built out of white stones, stood for the beauty of the elves. One single beam of light broke through the carpet of clouds and send a golden shimmer into the courtyard of the house, were once Lord Elrond and his family had lived. He sound of breaking branches cut the silence, like the blade of Narsil once had cut the flesh of Sauron, and two children made their way though the forest, unimpressed by the permanent rain that soaked their clothes and let them freeze. "Alia, wait, I'm stuck," the boy told the girl, who had already arrived at the end of the woods, while he was stuck between two bushes. "Brother, you act more than stupid! How do you want to lead our kingdom, Eldarion?" The boy fought angry with a branch and managed to get free to ran behind his sister. "I don't know how you persuaded me to come with you to this place! If father hears that we never arrived in Rohan, he'll get worried, maybe he's already send out his men to find us, we needed seven days after all and would have to be there already." "Eldarion, you complained about everything during this journey and you are really getting fed up with my nerves! You are nearly three years older than me, why am I so much more brave than you? You should never have come with me if you are so keen on impressing father with your goodness! I wanted to see our great- grandfather Celeborn again and our uncles. Don't you think it's beautiful here? I really can imagine how our mother lived here years ago. I must have been wonderful.," Alia touched the wall of one of the houses and went a few steps further, into the courtyard, followed by her brother. "I don't doubt that this is important for you, muinthel, but we'll get seriously ill if we don't get out of this rain. Maybe we can return when the weather is a bit better? I think everything will be look much more beautiful if the sun shines and it seems that Elladan, Elrohir and Celeborn aren't here at the moment" he said and the girl sighed. "Maybe you are right. Everything seems a bit said because of the rain here. Do you think our grandparents are happy in the Undying Lands? I think, it would be too lonely for me there and I would feel guilty. As if I had ran away from the problems of Middle Earth. Don't the elves close their ears and eyes, if they go settle to the Undying Lands in times of a war? How could they know that there won't be a new war and that the War of the Ring was won by the good ones and not by Sauron? They ran away, flown into immortality, but why? To be not involved into the war? I'm proud of our mother that she stayed here, even Elrond tried to force her to go. We are only immortal if we love, not if we settle to the Undying Lands. There, your body will live on and on but you soul will die, if you don't get the love your body needs. Look- it's getting dark and I'm hungry. Why don't we stay here for this night? We look for shelter in one of those Pavilions." Her brother thought for a moment, than answered: "Think you are right. Let us make a little fire and eat some Lembas." He took her hand and led her along a little path. They rested under the roof of an old stable, after making a little fire with two fire stones. The warmth soon filled their bodies and dried their clothes. "The tales of our mother get so real here. Everything she told us- I can see it, hear their voices, I can feel it in my heart. Once this was a beautiful place, a place to dream, for tales of happiness and peace." Eldarion closed his eyes while he spoke and his sister watched him. 'Yes, peace is here,' she thought and moved closer to her brother. Wrapped into their elven coats, they listened to the falling rain and the hissing flames, before Eldarion talked again. "A part of me belongs here. It's the soul of the elves talking in me, this is its real home." E looked into Alias eyes. " It seems as if a flood has washed away all life and I ask myself why the elves left this place of beauty. If I had the might , I would rebuilt Imaldris. Life would come back and the town would glow again." He waited for an answer of his sister but Alia had already fallen asleep and so he lowered his body to the ground. While the little fire burned down slowly, the boy fell asleep as well. The night surrounded the kids and lay over them like a coat of calmness and they slept with peace because they knew that the Valar would watch over them. This night, the stars glowed lighter than before.  
  
Eldarion woke up when the sun stretched its fingers over the mountains and yet filled the air with warmth. "Alia, loo how beautiful Imaldris looks when the sun rises," he said and shook his sister gently to wake her up. "Wake up, we have to get to Rohan before father sends his men to look for us. Let us eat a bit fast and then ride straight to Rohan. The girl nodded sleepy, while Eldarion took Lembas out of a little bag he had taken with him. "Alae," whispered Alia suddenly and pointed into the direction of the woods, where a crowed of birds flew through the air and filled the air with their screams. "Somebody is out there, we have to look for shelter. Who knows who's running around there. Stay with me, sister, we have to try to reach our horses." Ducked behind the houses, the two children passed some stairs and ran into the forest. Silence lay over it and this was warning enough for Alia and Eldarion. Birds sang although there were strangers in the forest if these strangers were harmless and friendly but they stopped their songs when danger was near. The girl stumbled for one moment because she thought that she had heard voices but then followed her brother further into the direction of the clearing where they had left their horses. When they arrived there, both of them shivered in horror. The horses lay dead on the ground, their eyes wide opened. The smell of blood filled the air and the two children could see that the throats of the animals were totally covered in bites as if long teeth had dug themselves into it. When Alia wanted to say something, a sound behind them let them turn around and both screamed in fear when they looked into four faces, more horrific than they had seen anything before.  
  
What do you say??? Wanna have more??? I know this first chapter was a bit lame but more action is definitely to come! Sorry if my grammar is a bit incorrect, I'm from Germany. There'll only be another chapter if you review!!!! So please : R&R!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

"My Lord, a messenger just arrived, bringing news from Rohan. Here's the letter of Master Éomer," a servant knelt in front of the king's throne and search for the letter in his pocket. When he found it, he gave it to the king and left the hall. Aragorn sighed. He just wished that his children hadn't caused some kind of trouble while spending some time with the son of Lord Éomer in Rohan. While he unfolded the letter, he looked around to find his wife Arwen, who he hadn't seen this morning. Then he read the following letter:  
  
Dear Aragorn,  
  
I wanted to make sure that Eldarion and Alia have left Minas Tirith to visit us because they didn't arrive here within the last seven days and my wife got a bit worried. I hope that they are still with you and that nothing happened to them on their journey. If they have already left Minas Tirith seven days ago, like we planned it, please let me know and I will send my men to find them,  
  
I send my regards to your beautiful wife as well,  
  
Best wishes, Éomer  
  
Aragorn stared at the letter in disbelieve while thousands of thoughts ran through his head. "I need a messenger," he then screamed and one of his couriers immediately came over to him. "Write down what I tell you and bring this letter to Lord Éomer of Edoras." The man nodded and went over to a desk where a piece of paper and a pencil was lying. "Dear Éomer. Alia and Eldarion left Minas Tirith nearly eight days ago with their horses. I will send my men to find them if they are still somewhere in my kingdom. Please let your men look for them in Rohan. Send me a message if you found them and so I will, Thanks Aragorn," the king told the man and then turned away to search Arwen. He found her sitting on her bed, looking out of the window. "My beloved evenstar, I have bad news to bring you," he said gently and placed a hand on her shoulder. Arwen looked at him and her smile faded when she saw the concerned expression on her husbands face. "What is wrong, Estel? Has something happened to our children?" She stood up from the bed and went a step back from Aragorn. "Ma mela, I'm afraid that something happened, yes. Éomer has send a message to me and it said that Alia and Eldarion never arrived in Edoras. But don't worry- my men will find them where ever they are. I don't doubt that they are ok and that they'll be soon with us again." He hugged Arwen and kissed her forehead. Tears now streamed down her beautiful face and she wrapped her arms around his waist, sobbing softly. " I will ride with my men to find them, I'll be back in a few days. I love you, Arwen and I will bring them safely back home, I promise you," Aragorn told her and went out of her room to get dressed.  
  
***  
  
Eldarion tried to pull Alia nearer to him but with no success because one of the creatures jumped between them and scratched his arm with its long claws. Another one grabbed Alia and dragged her with him, talking something to the other twos in a strange language. The boy fought against the beast which was trying to grab him as well but he also lost this fight like his sister and found himself being dragged over the muddy ground further and further away from Imaldris some minutes later. He could see the fear on his sister's face and searched for a plan to escape but the creatures were to many for two kids. They seemed to be really brutal and strong, with claws and sharp teeth. Their heads had no hair and their skin colour was nearly dark brown, with other words: They looked extremely ugly and they smelled like hell!  
  
After a few hours, it had to be afternoon, they arrived at a big river. "Anduin," Alia shouted over to him with a smile on her face, but it faded when one of the creatures hit her hard in her face, leaving two nasty scratches behind. Eldarion knew exactly what she meant. If they managed to get over the Anduin, they could escape into Mirkwood and were safe. The elves there would help them and if not, the wood would give them shelter enough because the beasts seemed not to be very intelligent. The boy was dropped hard to the ground and he could see that two of the strangers were climbing into a little boat. His captor kicked into his stomach and forced Eldarion to climb into the boat as well, while he sniffled and said something to his mates. Alia slipped back and forth at her place during their way to the other side of the river because she couldn't wait to reach the riverbank. This was the best chance to get free, when they had to climb out of the boat! When they reached the riverbank and Eldarion was about to climb out, Alia pulled a knife out of her coat and slammed it into the stomach of one creature. The children jumped out of the boat as fast as they could, because of the loss of weight, the boat started to waggle and the creatures fell into the Anduin. Only two beasts managed to swim and crawled out of the water to follow the children. "We have to reach Mirkwood," screamed Eldarion unnecessarily because they were already running into the right direction. Suddenly, a rider came out of the forest and galloped into their direction. Alia and Eldarion stopped to make out if it was an elve or just another enemy coming to help his mates but the rider had blonde hairs and when he passed them, both could see that it was an elve. The stranger shot arrows at the creatures which fell dead to ground. He than rode to the two kids and stopped his horse. "Don't be afraid, I don't want to hurt you. My name is Legolas, just follow me please. What are your names," asked the elve with a very soft and calm voice and smiled at them soothingly. Eldarion sighed in relive when he heard the elve's name because he knew it just too well from the tales his father had told him when he was a little boy. "My name is Eldarion and this is my sister Alia, you should know us Legolas Greenleave. On the other hand, you didn't visit us for nearly seven years in Minas Tirith," said the boy and smiled when he saw the elve's surprised look. "What happened to the children of the king so far away from their home ? Middle Earth isn't a safe place for children in you age these days. A new darkness is rising in Beleriand and you both had more than luck that you could escape from them." Legolas lead them into the forest, letting the horse walk as first without holding it. Alia stared strictly at the ground when she answered: "We went on a trip to Rohan eight days ago to visit Theodred and Alarik, the sons of Éomer and Lady Éowyn, who were both in Edoras. When we had already reached Rohan, I persuaded my brother to ride with me to Imaldris so we could visit our great- grandfather and our uncles. There, it rained like hell and no one was around, so we decided to spend the night in Imaldris and ride back to Edoras in the morning. But when we woke up, I could feel the danger filling the air and we found our horses murdered into the little forest, right before those creatures stood in front of us out of a sudden and kidnapped us. Tell me, Legolas, do you know what creatures they are? I've never seen any of them before!" Legolas nodded and pointed at some tents standing around a fireplace. "I'll tell you everything what you want to know if we have reached our camp." Some other elves were working in the camp and greeted them as they arrived. A little man with long red hair and a twisted, long beard came out of a tent and cried: "Legolas! I thought you would bring something to eat and instead you bring two more mouths with you that have to be filled! Have you gone mad? We need FOOD!" "Gimli, this are Aragorn's children. Orcs kidnapped them and I saved their lives. Now, please, get calmer and sit down here with us." The dwarf grinned at Alia and answered: "Yep, she is Lady Arwen's daughter! She has inherited the beauty of her mother and great- grandmother! Why don't you two have some soup? It's not very good, but better than nothing!" "I'm not hungry," said Alia but Eldarion gave her a protective look and said to Gimli. "We both want some soup if it's possible, thank you." The dwarf walked over to a young woman and talked to her for a few moments. "Lydicea will bring you the soup in a few minutes, it isn't hot yet. I wonder why it has to be hot. The weather alone is hot enough," Gimli said when he returned and sat down next to Legolas. The elve took a deep breath. "You asked me what creatures kidnapped you. Well, they seem to be Orcs. Not the same Orcs we fought with during the War of the ring because the evolution has made another step in their case. The Orcs which escaped from Mordor went to Beleriand and lived their because nearly all elves that once lived there were gone. They adapted themselves and developed an own language, more or less, and they chose a leader. We know from their existence for some years but till a few month they lived in Beleriand and had everything they needed there. But some month ago, a dead elvish girl was found with deadly scratches and other bruises- we knew that those Orcs weren't harmless anymore and observed them. The left Beleriand for a few times but they never came that near! We have to warn your father, Éomer and Faramir. They have to know that a new darkness is rising because I think that the leader of those Orcs want more than just Beleriand. He wants to have Middle Earth," he stopped talking when the young woman came over and handled the soup to the children. "Hannon le," whispered Alia and Lydicea smiled friendly at her.  
  
**  
  
Ok, that's chapter two for now, a bit lame as well but the war still hasn't begun. Or can they be fast enough to prevent a war? I won't tell *gg* ;)! Please, I wanna have some nice reviews!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Cerridwen Evereven, thank you so much, you're so kind. Here's more, hope you like it. Flames are welcome, wanna get better*g* !  
  
**  
  
After a long time of silence between the four unequal persons, Alia scratched her arm and said: "Legolas, can you please show me a place where I can sleep?" The elve smiled friendly at her and nodded. "Follow me, little princess. Eldarion and you have to share a tent, hope you don't mind that. We have not so much room here," he answered and stood up from his place.  
  
Alia stood up as well and walked close behind him. In front of a small tent Legolas stopped and said: "This is your tent for tonight. Sleep well, Alia. If you need anything, just tell me. Our tent is just over there." The young girl merely nodded and crawled into her new home for this night. She pulled out some of her clothes, then lay down on the ground and wrapped the coat around her. Darkness surrounded her slim form and she felt a little bit lost and homesick. Right now, she wished nothing more than Eldarion coming into the tent as well but she could hear her brother laughing outside and talking to Gimli. "Oh nana," she whispered and sat up again. Something moved near her tent, she could see a shape through the corner of her eye. To scared to move, she stared into the darkness and tried to hear something unusual but she couldn't make out another sound than the laughter from her brother near the fireplace.  
  
With all her braveness Alia crawled out of the tent and looked around her. There was nothing except for other tents, trees and bushes. "Is everything alright with you, princess," asked a calm voice behind her and she turned around. Lydicea had a look of concern on her face but she smiled at the girl. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought that I had heard a strange noise. I think the adrenalin was too much for one day, even for me, I'm seeing ghosts," answered Alia and smiled back at the woman. "Why don't you come into my tent? I don't want to sleep right now and you wouldn't be alone," said Lydicea and offered a hand to her. Alia smiled thankfully and stood up. "Thank you very much. I really would like to come with you but only if I don't disturb you."  
  
**  
  
Aragorn had gotten dressed and was now standing in the hall, waiting for Arwen to come down. He was worried about his children and prayed to the Valar that nothing bad had happened to them. A noise behind him let him turn around. "So you are ready to go, my love," asked his wife and he could barely say if she was angry with him or just worried about Alia and Eldarion. He then remembered that it had been his idea to send them to Rohan and that Arwen really had a reason to be angry with him. "Yes, I'm ready, Evenstar. I was only waiting for you to say good- bye. I'll come back as soon as possible and I'll bring them both with me. But believe me- if this was just a silly joke of our children, I'm really going to punish them," said the king and Arwen tried hard not to laugh. Every time one of the children had done something bad, Aragorn had sworn to punish them but wasn't able to do it in the end. "Look after you, my king and come back home healthy," answered the queen and hugged him, before he kissed her lips and walked out of the hall. Outside the palace, he took his horse Brego and said some words to his men, who followed his commands and galloped down the small paths of Minas Tirith, waiting in front of the town gate for their king to arrive. Then they parted and every group of the riders rode into another direction, disappearing on the horizon. **  
  
Legolas woke up early the next morning, also he hadn't slept much that  
night. He stretched his body and kicked Gimli accidentally into his  
stomach. The dwarf moaned in his sleep but didn't wake up. With a  
smile on his face, the elve stood up and crawled out of his tent as  
silent as possible, what wasn't that difficult for Mirkwood elves.  
Silence and Peace lay over the camp but Legolas realised that this was  
just a mask. Something was out there in the forest that surrounded  
them and he could feel danger filling the air. When he wanted to grab  
his arrows and his bow, he saw two figures sitting at the cold  
fireplace.  
  
He walked over to them and asked: "What are you two doing out here  
early in the morning?" Eldarion and Alia turned around and looked a  
bit afraid at him. "Legolas, something's out there in the forest.  
Don't you smell it? The tension in the air is as high as never  
before," answered Eldarion. The elve was real surprised that two half  
elves could feel the change as well but he decided to sooth them  
instead of telling them that he felt the same. "I don't think that  
danger is dawning. Let us eat some breakfast, I think there is some  
Lembas left." But Alia jumped up and shouted: "Legolas! This is a  
warning, don't tell us that you don't feel it as well! You can't  
ignore it, we have to warn the others and get away from here. The Orcs  
are in the forest, I can smell them!!" "Alia, I do feel it as well  
but please don't be that loud. That will lure them only faster to our  
camp. Maybe you are right, but we have to be careful when we wake them  
up. Panic is the last thing we need now," explained Legolas and the  
children nodded.  
  
Within twenty minutes everybody in the camp had been woken up and was  
packing the things. Gimli and Legolas coordinated everything and ten  
more minutes later, the elves plus the two children were ready to go.  
They walked along a muddy path for several hours till they reached a  
crossroads. "Good, Mr. Elve, where do we go from here," asked Gimli  
and his voice sounded more than enervated because he wasn't the leader  
of the group. "Wait a second please," Legolas stuck his nose into the  
wind and sniffled several times. "They are marching from the Westside  
into the forest, let's take the path that leads us into east. We have  
to warn the king and bring his children back home." The dwarf sighed  
and followed his friend.  
  
"Alia, look, we have reached the edge of the forest. They'll bring us  
back home," Eldarion's voice pulled Alia out of her thoughts and she  
gave him a puzzled look. "What?? Oh.. yeah.They bring us home? That's  
nice. Sorry, I was just thinking," the girl responded and her brother  
gave her a huge smile. "I've realised it. Don't you think that the  
light seems much." he stopped and stared into the direction of the  
forest's edge. Alia saw that the elves had stopped walking an talking.  
She tried to see something but she wasn't tall enough to see over  
their heads. "What's wrong? Why do we stop? I can't see a thing," she  
whispered. Eldarion pulled her closer to him and answered with fear in  
his voice: "We are surrounded by an army of Orcs. We are trapped."  
  
**  
  
This is for lil Evereven- your stories are the best man! 


	4. chapter 4

Cerridwen Evereven: Thank you so much!!!!! I'm glad that you like it! You're so fast with updating, I'm really slow opposite to you! To much schoolwork*gg*!  
  
Vicki: Thank you! Sorry about that "elf" thing but I couldn't find the word in the dictionary so I decided to just try it! Hope you'll like the new chapter  
  
Lome: Endlich mal nen Deutschen außer mir gefunden!! Echt schade, dass es nearly keine Rubrik auf Deutsch gibt, ich glaub das wäre besser für mich*gg*! Ich fänd's echt nett wenn du meine chapters lesen würdest bevor ich sie poste, da können teilweise noch Fehler drin sein, bin ja noch klein! Erst 15! Schön, dass es dir gefällt! Hier kommt mehr:  
  
** Eldarion pulled his sister nearer to him to protect her. Now he could smell the Orcs and he could see hundreds of them through the trees. "Why didn't we notice them? We should have smelled them," he whispered to his sister and shook his head. Alia nodded and tried to get a look at the creatures in front of them but her brothers squeezed her when she moved a bit. The Orcs stood in a row a few meters behind the edge of the forest, completely silent as if they were made out of stone.  
  
Legolas studied their faces and realised that they had changed. They were not longer fighting machines which followed the commands of someone because they were to low brained to make own decisions. The Orcs had gotten intelligent and were now following a strategy which the elf tried to find out.  
  
Suddenly, one of them went a step out of the row and yelled: "Pray to your gods for a quick dead, elves. You are trapped, my men have surrounded you- there's no escape! Attack!!!!!" The Orcs stormed into their direction, the sharp blades of their swords blinking in the sunlight. "Run, run for your lives," screamed an elf, trying to find a way through the forest.  
  
Eldarion grabbed Alia's cape and dragged her with him, away from the path and deeper into the woods. "Eldarion, wait, it's useless! They will kill us all," shouted the girl but her brother wasn't willing to give up without a try. "We have to try it!" He stopped for a second to analyse their surrounding, before he stormed further and further. The boy could see other elves running near them, some of them fell over bushes or slipped on wet leaves. Screams of agony filled the air and Alia turned around to see an Orc near them who slammed his sword into the chest of an elfish woman. "Lydicea," yelled Alia and wanted to run back to the woman but two strong hands grabbed her wrists and held her back. "Alia don't. It's too late, you can't help her anymore," said Legolas softly and showed her to follow him.  
  
Tears filled the girl's eyes when she followed her brother and Legolas. In a second where she was blinded by tears, she fell over a root and hit the ground with a moan of pain. As fast as she could she tried to stand up but she could feel a sharp pain in her legs as if claws were digging into her skin. "Don't cry little princess. It won't hurt.," whispered a scary voice in her left ear and she could feel the heat of another body. Alia turned around and looked into the ugly face of an Orc. He smiled at he, evil sounds of laughter escaped from his lips when he lifted up his sword and slammed it into the stomach of the girl.  
  
Eldarion heard his sister's scream and realised that she wasn't next to him anymore. Legolas stopped as well and they both could see her lying on the ground with the Orc over her body, the bloody sword still in his hands. "No!!!!!" The boy grabbed a knife which was lying next to the dead body of an Orc and ran. He stormed over to his sister and pulled the Orc from her lifeless form. "Haha, don't think that you can kill me, boy," laughed the creature and kicked Eldarion into his chest. For some seconds, the boy couldn't breath anymore, he gasped for air. Then he took all of his strength and rammed his body against the Orc's body who fell to the ground. Eldarion gritted his teeth and pulled the knife deep in the flesh of his enemy, drilling it into his heart. Blood streamed over his hands and for a few seconds he stared at them in shock, then stood up from the ground.  
  
He rushed over to his sisters side where Legolas was already kneeling and stroked her head. "Alia, please, say something," he begged and felt tears coming to his eyes. "Muindor," whispered a weak voice and Alia opened her eyes. She smiled at him as if she would feel no pain, not the presence of death. "You have to flee, Eldarion, please. Please get home and warn ada and nana. Tell them that I loved them, will you do that for me? I love you too, brother. Forever. I.", she wanted to continue but coughs let her body shake and blood poured out of the corner of her mouth. Then she fell back to the ground and didn't move anymore. "Let her find peace, Valar," said Legolas and closed her wide opened eyes while Eldarion broke out into tears. "We have to get away, Eldarion, I know it's hard. But they will find us soon if we stay here any longer, please come with me. He death will not be for nothing, the Orcs will get their right punishment," added the elf and stood up.  
  
Eldarion couldn't move, he felt like being out of stone. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he didn't care about being killed anymore. His beloved sister was dead and he just couldn't see a sense in fighting on. Legolas voice seemed so far away that he hardly could make out what he had said. Just when he thought that he was going to lose it, everything faded to black.  
  
**  
  
That's for now, hope you liked it! I know it's evil of me to let Alia die but this fight hasn't come to an end yet, they will discover more bad things soon! Constructive flames are welcome and so are Reviews!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Cerridwen: Thank you so much!!!!! Your Fics are much better!!!!  
  
I know that's short and not so good, I wrote it during baby- sitting!  
  
**  
  
Eldarion woke up because someone stroked his cheeks. He opened his eyes and saw his mother's face. "Nana, is this a dream," he asked weak and touched her arm. Arwen shook her head and smiled sadly. "No Eldarion, you are back home. You fainted in the forest after. Legolas brought you back to us," she responded and tears came to her eyes.  
  
"Nana, I wanted to help her, I killed the Orc but I was too late! It's all my fault," cried the boy and wrapped his arms around his mother, sobbing loudly on her shoulder. The queen stroked his back soothingly and rocked him lightly back and forth. She tried to held back her tears so her son wouldn't become more uncomfortable. "Don't feel guilty my love, it wasn't your fault. You have done everything you could, I don't doubt that. Sometimes we have no might over the destiny of our loved ones and it hurts to see them suffer. Then we take the guilt upon us but that doesn't make it easier or better, Eldarion. Cry how much and how long you want but don't feel guilty. Alia's with the Valar now, they will watch over her and one day, we'll see her again, my son," said Arwen and wiped the tears out of the boy's face.  
  
"Your must be very hungry, you haven't eaten for three days. I'll bring you some breakfast," she added and stood up from the chair where she had sat. Before she left the room, she gave her son a last weak smile and then closed the door behind her. Slowly, she walked down the stairs into the hall were Aragorn and Legolas were discussing something important but they stopped when the queen entered the room.  
  
"Is Eldarion awake, meleth," asked the king and pulled her into an embrace. The woman nodded and kissed his cheek. "I'll bring him something to eat, he's hungry," she whispered and felt tears coming to her eyes again. Legolas stood up and lay one hand on her shoulder. "Let me bring him the food. Take some time alone," the elf went out of the hall, leaving the two behind.  
  
Aragorn looked deep into the eyes of his wife who not longer could held the tears away. Her beautiful body shivered in sobs and his heart broke to see his beloved Evenstar like this. "My love, please." his voice broke and he couldn't do more than hugging her. His daughter was dead and still he could feel nothing than numbness in his heart. It was like a bad dream, a nightmare and he expected to wake up every minute, hear Alias voce and her sweet, soft laughter which once filled the whole palace.  
  
For some minutes they just stood there, holding each other in silent mourn, unable to move or to say something. Then Arwen pulled away from him and said: "I'll go upstairs again and look for Eldarion. He feels so guilty, I think he needs us now but Estel. He needs his father as well now. You know how he loved Alia, it's going to be a hard time for him and he needs you by his side now even if it isn't easy for you." The king nodded and let her out of the embrace. He had sat by Eldarion's side the last night and he had just wished, that he wouldn't wake up so he had not to deal with his pain. The point was, that he couldn't deal with his own pain so how should he help his wife our his children?  
  
He had no time to think further about it because Legolas entered the hall again and he had to discuss the dawning danger with him. 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all who reviewed!!  
  
**  
  
Seven days after Alia's death, Eldarion was sitting in the backyard of the palace, a red rose in his hands. Aragorn had send his men out into Mirkwood to bring her body to Minas Tirith so the family could burry her but they came back with empty hands. The leader of the group said that they had searched in the whole, big forest and that they had found nothing. Everywhere lay dead bodies on the ground but the Princess couldn't be found.  
  
The boy sighed. He wouldn't give up his hopes that Alia was still alive, why else should her body be gone? The Orcs had let the other corps there as a warning, there was no use in taking her with them. Only if they had other plans with Alia.  
  
He stood up and walked a few meters under an apple tree but was interrupted in his thoughts by his sister Lithiel who was now the oldest of the king's daughters. "Eldarion, father wishes to see you in the conference room. I think they talk about Alia. Do you think she is still alive and has somehow managed to escape," asked the ten year old and looked at him with her bright blue eyes. Eldarion shook his head and responded: "I still hope." Then he left his sister in the garden and went into the palace.  
  
When he reached the conference room, he heard Legolas say: "Ù chebin estel anim. Even if she managed to escape from the Orcs, she was deadly wounded- she is dead Aragorn. I know it's hard for a father to except this if there is still a spark of hope, but believe me, she didn't have a chance to survive, not all alone in Mirkwood." Eldarion opened the door and the elf could see the anger on his face. "Then tell my why her body isn't there! Tell me were else she can be! I won't give up my hopes," yelled the boy and gave Legolas a destroying look. Aragorn lay one hand on his shoulder to sooth him and explained: "We were just discussing the possibility that the Orcs have taken her and. that they will send her dead body back to us as a warning. It's nearly impossible that Alia is still alive, Eldarion, we have to except that. That we didn't find her body doesn't mean she has run away and is somewhere outside!" "But it can mean that," said the Prince and sat down next to his father.  
  
"I called you because we have to study our new enemy before we fight with him. Tell me what they did to you when you were in Imladris," Aragorn demanded and leaned back against his chair. Eldarion gave him a strange look and told him: "I've already told you everything. We found our horses murdered where we had left them and they kidnapped us. When we had crossed the Anduin, Alia killed one Orc and we managed to escape. That's all. Legolas killed the other two who followed us and you know the rest from him." The king nodded and turned back to face the others.  
  
Gimli knelt on his chair so he could see over the edge of the table and Éomer of Rohan, who had come to support Aragorn, fumbled around with his beard while Legolas stared at his hands. No one of them knew what to say in the case of Alia's lost body and they hoped that they soon would change the theme.  
  
"Good, let us think about how to prevent a war," said the king after a few minutes of silent and everyone's concentration came back. "I don't think that we can prevent a war, not after what they have done in Mirkwood. If they have killed the princess of Gondor and Arnor and hundreds of elves in Mirkwood, I want revenge for that! And it is much to dangerous to let them run around in Middle Earth as if they were harmless. The Orcs are a danger for your people," said Éomer full of enthusiasm and took a deep breath. Legolas merely nodded in agreement and Gimli added: "They don't worth it to live in Middle Earth!" Aragorn scratched his cheek and looked at them a little bit unsure. Then he nodded as well and agreed. "Your are right. They killed my daughter, they'll get what they deserve. I'll send some of my men to locate them and in the meantime we can make some plans and strategies."  
  
They stood up from their chairs and while the men went into Aragorn's office, Eldarion ran upstairs to find his mother. Arwen sat on her bed, her youngest daughter Arienne on her lap. She spoke to her in elvish but stopped when her son entered. "Eldarion my dear, where have you been the whole morning," she asked and stood up, placing the little girl on the floor. "I was in the garden till father asked me to come into the conference room. They want to begin a war against the Orcs. Father has send out his men to locate them and when they comes back, Arnor, Gondor and Rohan will fight," he told his mother and lowered himself on the bed. Arwen touched his hairs and answered: "Maybe it's better for our people. We will see." 


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much Cerridwen!!!! Love you story as well!!!!!!  
  
Vicki: I'm glad that you like it, I know it was a bit sad but if it helps: read this chapter carefully and you will find clues how the story goes on. Nothing's like it seems*gg*!!!  
  
Lome: Kannst du mir bitte deine e- mail adresse schicken wenn du das hier liest, damit ich dir die Kapitel zum Beta- lessen schicken kann?? Hab probleme mit deinem Profil!!! Thanx!!! **  
  
After his mother had left the room, Eldarion had sat down on the floor as well and watched his sister. The little girl crawled over to him and climbed on his lap, snuggling against his chest. She giggled a bit and fumbled around with his shirt but after some minutes she got silent and Eldarion realised that she had fallen asleep.  
  
He carried her over to her room and lay her into the crib, before he left the her there and went to his own bedroom. There, he fell on his bed and stared at the roof. Thousand of thoughts twisted around in his head and he felt like it would explode every minute.  
  
For nearly an hour he didn't move till a knock on the door pulled him back into reality. It was his father. Aragorn entered the room and closed the door behind him, more carefully than necessary. "My son, I wanted to ask you something. You are nearly eighteen years old now and wouldn't it be the right time for you to learn what it means to fight for your lands, your people? You had fighting lessons for six years now and you are quite good, you just need practical experiences. I talked to your mother and she agrees, more or less. Of course you don't have to, it's just a question. I won't be angry if you don't feel like fighting right now," Elessar told him and sat down on a chair next to his son's bed.  
  
"It would be an honour for me to fight by your side adar, for my lands, for my people and for Alia. I think I'm good and old enough to defence myself but tell me, has naneth really agreed? I can't believe that," responded Eldarion and laughed as his father shook his head. "Let's say, I nearly talked two hours to her and she still doesn't really accept it but she accepted it as my wish and she'll let you go with us. As long as you promise that you'll come back alive and stay by my side during the battle. Well, come down in a few minutes please so you can put on the armour my men have made for you." The king stood up again and left the room with a bright smile on his face.  
  
**  
  
"Oh my god, I never expected an armour to be that heavy," shouted Eldarion with a puzzled look on his face. He stood in the middle of the hall and seemed a bit lost in his new clothes. Just when Gimli wanted to answer something, the door burst open and two of the king's soldiers came in, both covered in bruised and breathing heavily. " My Lord, a unit of at least eighty Orcs attacked us near the Pelennor. Most of my men fell. The really bad news is that an army of maybe fifteen thousand Orcs is trekking over the Pelennor and they will reach Ithilien in less than four hours. You have to react my Lord," one of the two men gasped and sank to his knees. "Be sure, I will. You two need some medicine, go home and I'll send my doctors to you," answered Aragorn and turned around to the others. "You heard it, we don't have much time left. Get ready, we'll leave in half an hour," he added and gave his wife a weak smile, who had a very concerned look on her face.  
  
Eldarion climbed on the back of the horse and had a hard time to get his sword into the right position. He had decided to take Alia's horse Nelladell, a black mare. Just when he kissed his mother good bye his father told his men to ride fast and don't stop before they reached the Pelennor.  
  
For nearly two hours they galloped as fast as they could and when they reached the Pelennor, Eldarion felt totally mixed up. His back hurt, his armour was too heavy and he still couldn't held his sword while riding. Why hadn't his teacher taught him to ride and fight? He would have needed that right now.  
  
"What's going on here? Here's no one! Maybe your two spies were a bit too bruised to see clear," shouted Éomer from his horse and turned around to face his king. Aragorn showed him to stop talking and listened. The wind hissed in his ear but there was something else. A soft laughter filled the air and he could see in the faces of his men, that they heard the same. Everyone looked around to see were the laughter came from but there was nothing than a big field of grass.  
  
"Alia," whispered Eldarion and his eyes widened in surprise. He kicked his feet into the stomach of the mare and tried to ride into the direction of the sound but Aragorn held him back. "No Eldarion, stay with me. This is a trap. They are hiding behind this hill, believe me!" Just when he had sat that, Legolas pointed into the direction of the hill and shouted: "Aragorn, look there!" The king looked around and all of his men could see the shock in his eyes. 


	8. Chapter 8

Cerridwen: Thank you for your kind reviews!!! I'm glad that you still like it also there are some shock moments*gg*!!!  
  
**  
  
A girl stood on top of the hill, laughing softly. She wore a white dress, very similar to Galadriel's white robes, and the wind played with some strands of her hairs. Aragorn couldn't believe his eyes. It was Alia!  
  
"Aragorn, that must be a trap! She can't be alive, someone is playing an evil game with us," shouted Legolas. The elf was about to ride into the girl's direction, when hundreds of Orcs appeared on the edge of the hill. A strange looking man went to Alia's side and lay one arm around her. She smiled at him and snuggled against his chest, ignoring her father and her brother as if she wouldn't know them.  
  
The man looked the army of the king up and down, than grinned. They would be so easy to kill and Arda would belong to him in the end. "Who's the winner now, Tulkas," he whispered and turned around to face his Orcs. Thanks to the might he had given them, they now were stronger than any creature Ilùvatar had ever created and could conquer every part of Arda, even Valinor. They would chase the damn Valar away, back to their glory master and Tulkas laughter would fade. But first they had to deal with the tribes living on Arda. They had to be destroyed.  
  
"Little girl, do you remember what I taught you," asked the man and looked Alia deep in the eyes. The girl nodded and touched a silver necklace she wore. "Good girl, than go and make me proud. Kill them and start with the man in front of the army, the king. The Orcs follow your commands my dear, they'll do whatever you demand. Now go, go!"  
  
Alia walked down the hill and stopped a few meters in front of her father's army. Aragorn tried to calm down, to believe it wasn't her anymore but was overcome with emotions. His little girl was still alive and he had to safe her. This man had done something to her, she wasn't herself anymore, she didn't even remember them. "Alia, my love, what are you doing? Come over to me," demanded the king.  
  
"Keep your mouth shut, fool, I won't listen to you. My masters army will destroy you, the only chance for you and your people to survive is to follow my master. Either you accept this or you will be killed. There's no hope for you to win a battle against our army. They have the power of gods, thanks to our master. So make your choice, king," yelled the girl but was stopped by the strange man.  
  
"What the hell are you doing there? I told you to kill them, not to discuss possible chances to survive with them! I want them dead, not in my army!! Do you understand this," he screamed in anger and suddenly an earthquake let the surface shake.  
  
The girl touched her necklace and a soft beam of silver light shot out of it. For some seconds her gaze met her brother's and he could see some kind of sadness in her eyes. 'Please, please little sister, come back. You must be somewhere inside this body that isn't yours anymore,' he thought and felt hopelessly helpless.  
  
The beam of light hit one rider in the chest and the man fell dead to the ground. Alia muttered something and the light turned red as if it was out of fire. She pulled it out and directed the beam at the ground which immediately caught fire. Within seconds the army was surrounded by flames and unable to flee. The girl stood in the middle of the fire circle, the flames touched her arms but didn't hurt her flesh.  
  
Just when she was about to direct the beam at Aragorn's chest, a strange noise filled the air and Alia looked up to the sky in confusion.  
  
The sound came nearer and nearer, followed by a strange thing looking like a little twister. When it reached them, it stopped and everybody could see another tall man standing in front of the fire. His hair and beard was red and even his skin seemed to be light red. He laughed at the girl and took the necklace from her, smashing it to the ground.  
  
"Nooo!!!!" Came a scream from the hill and the strange man seemed full of anger and hate. The other man with the red hair turned around, still laughing. "Did you think that the Valar wouldn't notice that you've managed to get free, Melkor? Did you really think we are that stupid? I don't know how you managed to get free but that doesn't count, soon you'll be arrested again. Come down and fight with me," he demanded and crossed his arm over his chest.  
  
** 


	9. Chapter 9

Cerridwen: Thank you very much, I'm so glad that anyone likes it! I'm feeling better but I really had a hard time to write this so it's not that good! My mid seems very empty, I've no ideas! Hope that it isn't that bad!  
  
**  
  
Eldarion and the rest of the army had a very hard time to control the horses which were in fear because of the fire. Nelladell stepped back and forth and neighed nervously. Suddenly Eldarion realised that he just had to let her jump over the little wall of flames and soon he would be free. He kicked his feet into the sides of the mare and stopped controlling her. The mare galloped into the direction of the fire and seconds later the boy was on the other side of it.  
  
Melkor screamed in anger and stormed down the little hill, followed by his army of Orcs. Tulkas just laughed and yelled: "Is that everything you can offer me? Your anger and an army of stupid creatures with godlike powers which they can't control? You woke them up from death but that's what they'll be again when I'm ready with them!!" He grabbed two Orcs and slammed their heads together, causing them to fall unconscious to the ground. Within seconds their bodies fell apart into dust out of the sudden and Tulkas laughter grew louder.  
  
In the meantime, Eldarion rode over to his sister who watched the scene without any expression on her face. "Alia, listen to me. This man is evil, we are you family. You belong to us not to him! Fight against his control, I know that you can hear me," he shouted and ducked when the girl threw a knife at him. The blade touched his left ear and he could feel that warm blood ran down his face. "I belong to no one. Melkor is my master, from now on to forever...brother! He did nothing to me and he doesn't control me. I follow him because it's my whish to fight for the strong, the winner! Now leave me or you'll pay for leaving the fire circle," the girl snapped back and turned away from Eldarion. The boy thought for some seconds, then appeared behind her and knocked her with a hard kick unconscious.  
  
Melkor shivered. Dust covered his feed and a large area around him, everywhere his Orcs had stood. Tulkas had managed to kill all of them, now there were just the two of them left. He knew that he had no chance against Tulkas in a fight. But he still had his last weapon...  
  
"Alia, come over to me," he shouted but realised that the girl lay moving less on the ground, face down. Tulkas smirked. "Now you have to face me alone, Melkor but thanks for the little warm up. Ilùvatar don't want me to kill you, that's your luck. It's my order to bring you to him and you better follow me without hesitation!"  
  
"I would never follow you and go back to our glory master who caged my into the emptiness," answered Melkor and shot a look at the Valar who once had been one of his brothers. Tulkas shook his head sadly, than made a step further. "You wanted it like that!" He lifted up his arms and Melkor started to scream in agony. Since when had Tulkas such powers? It had been up to Ilùvatar ever since to hurt the Valar no other creature had ever managed to cause a Valar so much pain.  
  
With the vanishing powers of Melkor, the fire circle around Aragorn's army became weaker and weaker till it just glowed a bit. The king immediately rode over to his daughter, jumped off the back of his horse and pulled her lifeless form into an embrace. "Dad, he woke her up from death as well, do you think that she'll fall apart into dust as well," asked Eldarion, his voice filled with fear. Aragorn merely shook his head. 'The Valar will be merciful to her. She's not evil and he belongs to the people of men. She doesn't deserve it to die again,' he thought and lifted her up from the ground. 


	10. Chapter 10

Cerridwen: Thanks, you're story's wonderful, I really love it ya know!! Do you mind if I take you nickname for a german fanfiction I'm writing at the moment?  
  
**  
  
Aragorn lifted the girl up from the ground and watched the battle between the two Valar. Melkor was now lying on the ground, screaming in agony and shivering from the pain. Sweat ran down his face but he still was not willing to give in and follow Tulkas to their master.  
  
"If you stop your defence, it would be much easier for both of us," yelled Tulkas and sighed when Melkor merely shook his head. He sighed again and went a few steps further into Melkor's direction, kneeling down beside him. "I'm very sorry but you'll agree that this is necessary," he said, pretending to feel really sorry and knocked him unconscious.  
  
Turning around to face the army of men, Tulkas saw the fear and confusion written across their faces. "Like you see, the Valar still watch over Arda like they've always done. Melkor managed to get out of the emptiness where was damned to live but this was the last time he brought darkness over Middle Earth. He's not one of us anymore and he will die like he lived over all those centuries- alone and into darkness," Tulkas shouted so that everyone could hear him.  
  
He pointed at Alia and said: "The mercy of the Valar will allow her to live as long as it is her real time to leave her people which hasn't come yet. Take her back home and this time watch over her more carefully!" With this words he grabbed the lifeless form of Melkor and disappeared in the same way he had appeared.  
  
Silence lay over the Pelennor for some minutes until the king gave his men the command to ride back home. Aragorn climbed back in the saddle and dragged Alia on the back of the horse as well.  
  
**  
  
A light red sun rose over Minas Morgul when Alia awoke from her unconsciousness . She could feel the warmth of the sun on her face and she scented the sweet smell of flowers. With a soft smile on her face she opened her eyes and saw her mother sitting next to her bed. "Nana," she whispered and touched the woman's hand that was lying on her blanket. Arwen woke up immediately and realised that she had fallen asleep. She saw her daughter smiling at her and sighed in relief. "Alia, my dear, what mercy of the Valar brought you back to us," the elf said and took the girl into an embrace. Tears fell down her cheeks and washed away the dark shadows of mourn and sadness on the beautiful woman's face.  
  
"What happened nana? I can't remember anything! The last thing I know is that there were many Orcs in front of us but I have the feeling that this wasn't the last thing that happened or why else should I be here," Alia scratched her cheek and wiped a tear from her mother away who stood up and answered: "I'll tell you everything but first I'm going to bring you something to eat! You must be starving!" She left the room and the girl lend back in bed. Her head hurt as if someone had hit her hard bust she just couldn't remember what happened.  
  
But everything that counted at the moment was that she was back home again and everything would be ok soon... 


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to Cerridwen, you're the best! Next chapter will be the last one but I'm planning a sequel **  
  
Several days had passed since the battle of the Valars on the Pelennor and Alia was slowly adapting herself again into her old life. She didn't remember much of what had happened but Eldarion had told her the whole story from how she had died to how they had gotten home.  
  
The warmth of the sun made Alia feel very cosy as walked around in the garden. She had tried to read but she just couldn't concentrate on the book, the letters started to dance around in front of her eyes every time she looked at the pages. Thus the girl had decided to walk around for a while, just to smell the flowery air and feel the sun on her face.  
  
For the past few days she had been very quiet, always thinking about what had happened and what she nearly had done. It was a strange feeling to know that she had been dead and that Melkor, the one Valar she had always feared, had woken her up from death only to use her as a weapon.  
  
Still no one of her family knew that she had still the powers Melkor had given to her because she feared their reaction. Eldarion would be exited, her sisters and her mother would be shocked and her father... Well, her father would be as untouched as ever. He had never shown much emotions to her, not even when she had woken up after he had brought her home. Even Legolas had hugged her and said that he was very happy that she was still alive but her beloved father had just stroked her cheeks and than turned away without saying a word.  
  
Tears sprang into her eyes when she remembered that. She had always tried to do something that he could be proud of but still she was just a girl, the second born that would always stand in the shadow of her older brother, the sole heir of her fathers kingdom. Sometimes she thought that he would never really accept her, always prefer Eldarion.  
  
Although Eldarion had told her that Aragorn had mourned for her, she still couldn't realise why he had been so cool to her six days ago. Maybe he was just angry with her because she had tried to kill him and his men.  
  
A sound behind her let her turn around and she looked into her mothers beautiful face. This was another thing she hated. All her sisters had inherited her mothers brightness but she had always been less beautiful than them. Of course, she was still very good looking but nothing opposite to the other females of her family.  
  
"Alia, my dear. You have spend nearly the whole day alone in the garden and I can see than some weight lays upon you heart. Let's sit down here and talk for a while," said the queen and pointed at a bench next to some rose bushes. With a sighed Alia sat down next to her mother and folded her hands in her lap. She really didn't want to talk to her mother about what she thought because she had never done that. She had always pretended to be a happy little girl so no one would ask the questions she didn't want to answer. Only Celeborn, her beloved great grandfather knew how she felt about Aragorn because she had told him. He was the only person in her life she really trusted and whose presence she really liked because he could listen to her without asking questions afterwards. He was elf enough to know the answers already.  
  
"You have been very quiet for the last six days and I am a bit worried about you, my little girl. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want but I have the feeling that it's all about you and your father, isn't it?"  
  
Alia nodded. "Well, I just feel a bit unloved by him. He has never told me that he loves me, he has never spend more than half an hour with me, never played with me when I was younger. I mean. I really love him and I tried my very best to give him a reason to be proud of me but I still have the feeling that I just can't come up to his expectations. That he only loves Eldarion and not us, the girls. That... that we don't worth it to be loved by a glory men like him!" Arwen looked at her really puzzled. "How can you think something like that? Aragorn loves you no matter what and it nearly broke his heart when we got the news that you were dead. Believe me my dear, he loves all of you and you more than worth it to be loved by him coz he is your father. The only thing is that he doesn't war his emotions to the surface."  
  
She took her daughter into an embrace and kissed her hair. "Please promise me hat you will talk to your father about your feelings, Alia. I don't want a misunderstanding to tear you two apart. Do you promise," asked Arwen and smiled when Alia nodded. The girl stood up from the bench and looked at her mother. "Mom, I have to show you something," she said and lifted up one arm. Immediately an apple from an apple tree several meters away flew through the air and landed in her hand.  
  
Arwen's face turned a bit pale. "You still have those powers, Melkor gave to you," she whispered and stood up as well. "Yes I have but don't tell anybody. I don't want our people to look at me as if I'm a with. They would think that I still follow Melkor but I don't. Maybe the Valar didn't take my powers because they will help me in with a coming mission," Alia thought loudly and was relieved when her mother seemed to relax.  
  
"Maybe, but I really hope that this mission will come later than sooner. Now come inside, we will have dinner in a few minutes and you have spend all day outside. Your cheeks look a bit red," said Arwen while walking away. Alia smiled. Her mother had accept her new powers faster than she had thought . She also had that wonderful talent to go back to the normal agenda as if nothing had happened. The girl wiped away a lose strand of her hair and than followed her mother inside. 


	12. Last chapter

Thanks to all who reviewed this story!!!!!  
  
**  
  
After dinner, Alia followed her father to his office. In front of the door he stopped and turned around to her and asked: "Alia my dear, why do you follow me? Is anything wrong?"  
  
The girl shook her head and answered: "No, I just wanted to ask you a question: What do you really think about me?" Aragorn looked at her really puzzled and lifted up one eyebrow. "What do you mean with that? What should I think of you," he questioned and leaned back against the wall.  
  
"I mean, do you love me? You never showed me just in one way that you have any feelings for me, neither good or bad! You never spent time with me when I was younger, you never asked e ho I felt and even when I woke up after the disaster on the Pelennor you just stroked my cheek and again turned away from me without saying a word. Are you angry with me because of the things I've done in my life? I know, I've never been a very good girl, I've always been interested in adventures but is this a reason to not love me? You've always seemed to be ashamed that you have a daughter like me," said Alia and looked directly into the eyes of her father who lowered his gaze to the ground.  
  
"Do you really think of me that way? Alia, I love all of my children, I really do and it makes me sad that you really think I don't love you. I've always cared for you and the other girls as much as I care for your brother. I love all my children the same but maybe you are right and I should have spent more time with you and that I should have shown you more that I love you no matter what you do. When you woke up I just didn't know what to say because my head was all messed up. I thought I had lost you forever and that nearly broke my heart. Believe me, I do love you and I the future I will spent more time with you," Aragorn took her into an embrace and kissed her forehead.  
  
Alia was now crying and sobbed: "I'm so sorry that I thought of you that way but I just couldn't help and felt unloved by you! I promise that I will keep my fingers out of dangerous things in the future and that I try to be a real princess!"  
  
The king laughed softly and responded: "You don't have to be a real princess, just be yourself and enjoy your life. And now- why don't we two go into the conference room and talk for a while? Think that would be nice!"  
  
The girl nodded with a big smile and followed her father downstairs.  
  
**  
  
"Ouch, that hurt," moaned Aragorn and held his side with one hand, his sword in the other hand. "She's just like her father, "laughed Arwen and caught Lithiel with one hand, who was going to fall off the bench while trying to catch a butterfly.  
  
Alia held her sword into the direction of her father and shouted: "I am the winner! Your sword fell to the ground when I hit you side!" Aragorn lifted up his arms and said between laughter:" Well, I give up! Maybe you should ride into the next battle instead of mine? Our enemies would be very surprised about you talent to fight!"  
  
Arwen frowned when she thought of another battle and answered: "Let's hope that there won't be another war in the coming years! And now let's go inside, it's getting dark!" She stood up from the bench, took Lithiel's little hand and walked slowly into the direction of the stairs that led inside.  
  
"Hey, I want revenge my beloved daughter," shouted Aragorn and grabbed Alia who tried to get out of his grip.  
  
He carried her to a little lake in the middle of the garden and threw her inside. Alia coughed when she climbed out of the water and just when she wanted to shout at her father, pretending to be angry, she had another idea.  
  
In moment were he was laughing that much that he closed his eyes, she sneaked behind him and gave him a push. He stumbled further and landed into the lake as well with a loud 'klatsch'!  
  
Arwen turned around and smiled when she saw both of the in the lake, throwing water at each other and giggling. "Come on Lithiel, let's get inside and look if the dinner is already ready," she said before walking inside and letting the two behind...  
  
TBC if you want! 


End file.
